A Friend in Need, Or, Things We do out of Love (A Cucumber FanFic)
by Tina VanTandrad
Summary: Freddie hasn't been feeling too well recently, and Henry takes advantage of it. Not that he wants to get physical- he just wants to be near him. Suddenly, the lives of all the people in this strange flat are turned upside down. Especially Freddie's. Mpreg, fictional time frame, NO intercourse between H & F or any sexual scenes in general. As always: Don't like don't read! Ta!
1. Chapter 1

Do you know the feeling, when your innards hurt so bad, your body starts to shake? You tremble, you sweat, you feel overwhelmingly sick. You feel hot, you feel cold, you feel both and neither at the same time. This is exactly, how Freddie Baxter felt when returned home one evening.  
In most cases this atrocious phenomenon turns out to be influenza of some sort. Sometimes, it is something else altogether…

He called their names- all of them. Yes, even _his_. He hissed a curse in his Manchester accent, as his feet threatened to give in beneath him. Freddie managed to clamber up the remaining iron stairs, before he actually went to his knees.  
"Oh for fuck's sakes! Is nobody in?!" the boy choked. Suddenly, the sound of a door. Quickly, Freddie scrambled to his feet. Despite his pitiful state, he wanted to maintain his pride. His pride was more important than anything else in this bloody, fucked-up life! After all, it was all that he had left.  
A middle-aged, short, bearded man poked his head around the corner. Freddie had hoped- prayed, in his very own way, that Henry would not be there; but as luck would have it, he was the only one in.  
"My god, Freddie! You look terrible! What happened?" He rushed towards the ill boy, like a penguin with an egg between its legs. A result from his endless insecurities. As much as Freddie hated him, he had to admit, that this was a very positive aspect about Henry: Even though he lusted after him like Socrates after Plato, he would never dare to touch him without permission.  
"Help me…." He choked again. Henry was just about to answer, when Freddie's gaze froze, fixed on a spot unknown to anyone. Another curse. Then, he gathered all his strength and broke into a sprint towards the bathroom.

God knows, the Warehouse was not a quiet place. There were voices: shouting, laughing, singing, crying. There were moans and thuds from all directions. The creaking of floorboards or iron was omnipresent. On Fridays and Saturdays, there were parties, with music, thumps and steps- parties, where all the aforementioned sounds melted into one, cheerful (but alcoholic) event.  
And after the parties? Well, Sundays were the quietest days. All that could be heard were muffled pleas for aspirin, or the odd choke, or cough from the direction of the toilet. Henry was proud to say, that he was never one of them. He would go out, or listen to music, or watch a movie. Sometimes, but only sometimes, he would look after Dean.  
There were chokes now too, and they were coming from the bathroom alright, but what Henry heard there was not the result of "one too many". He had heard enough hangovers to be entirely certain about that.  
The sounds stopped. Henry was standing by the bathroom door now, feeling awkward. He had no idea what to do or say. He just waited.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and a battered, pale Freddie looked at him with glassy eyes.  
"Come here- let me help you…" Henry suggested in his ever kind voice.  
Grudgingly, Freddie put an arm around Henry's shoulder. He was brought to his bedroom, where he immediately lay down. Henry, who was standing in the doorframe, straightened his back and turned to leave. He was forced to turn around again by Freddie's voice which was unusually feeble and silent. "Henry…don't leave me…please…"


	2. Chapter 2

His blue eyes were dull and hardly had the strength to meet Best's.  
"Well…ok." He chuckled insecurely. "I'm just going to get some things, alright?"  
Freddie nodded and moaned when Henry left the room.

Oh it felt so good to be needed! He thought as he paced to the bathroom to fetch a bucket and a towel, drained in cold water.  
When he returned to the lad's room, he was curled up in bed, his clothes thrown messily all over the place. Apparently, he had undressed himself.  
"There, I'm back again…!" Henry did not succeed in faking confidence. Baxter acknowledged his presence with a small sound and a tired smile.  
"Do you want some tea, Freddie?"  
The boy shook his head and moaned. "I'm going to be-" he quickly rolled over and vomited into the bucket Henry had brought. "Oh…fucking…oh god, Henry, I'm so sorry…"  
Now, Best was about to witness a phenomenon, not many people had ever seen (except for maybe Freddie's family): The boy's eyes sparkled with tears as he looked at Henry. This was probably the worst moment of Baxter's life. He felt miserable, he had thrown up in front of Henry- whom he NEEDED to impress, because he hated him! He could not be weak! He could not accept his help…but then again, where would he be without him now…?  
And that was the worst bit, because now, all these emotions and thoughts dawned on him; battering him and shattering his precious pride and ego to pieces. The entire image of the intangible, independent, uncaring young man, he had built up, was now torn away, and all that was left was a crying boy.

"Hey…" Henry finally ventured to sit down next to Freddie and pat his leg. "It's ok. Can happen to anyone."  
"It's never been _this_ yet!" he blurted out as a wave of panic.  
"Hang on…" Confusion was written upon Henry's face. "It's happened before?"  
Freddie blushed crimson. "I've been throwing up all week. Don't know what happened."  
"My god! Didn't you see a doctor?"  
"I don't trust them. They're all cunts who earn their real money by promoting pharma companies. But yeah, Clara, friend of mine, asked me to go. I trust her, so I went. The things he prescribed me only made it worse." Freddie frowned and sighed. "God, I'm so done with this shit."  
"Maybe you should go to hospital…?" Henry said it in a manner that implied how urgent it seemed to him. "If the meds don't help, you should go there. If you're insured properly, of course, I-"  
"Henry, just- no. It's just a flu. It's shit, but it'll pass. Thank you for your help…." The boy paused.  
"You won't tell anyone about this..?"  
Henry shook his head.  
"Good. Well…I'm feeling a lot better now, but I ought to go to bed. Night."  
Best got up and trotted towards the door. He wanted to say something, but it didn't want to leave his lips. Slowly, he left, closing the door behind him.  
"Night…" was all he could whisper, before returning to his own, freezing, four walls.


	3. Chapter 3

Some people don't find it hard to get up in the morning- even on free days those people will wake up quite early, and most likely feel cheerful or motivated. Others come alive at night, and stay up long- some party, others work. In most cases, those people will stay up quite long, and sleep far into the day, if they may. Freddie Baxter was someone in between. When staying up late one night, he could sleep until noon- but never past twelve. Nobody knew why. He often joked about it himself. Even if he was ill- which happened now and then, he would leave his room around that time, and spend the rest of the day on the sofa, or the kitchen floor. He liked to lie on the floor when he was ill.

But not that day. The sun rose, lunchtime came and went, and Freddie was not to be seen.

"Where's Freddie?" Dean asked in his cheerful manner. Henry had not told him about the previous night yet.

"Dunno. In his room I suppose."

"You know him- he never stays in there past twelve."

The man and the boy simultaneously looked at their phones.

"Half two."

"That's weird- has he got a boy in there?"

"No. He's ill."

"I thought he was ok again? That's what he told me yesterday. I said "Freddie, go and see that doctor again, because the meds won't help but-"

"He talks to you about it?"

"Well, we're friends..." A pause. "I suppose. I caught him throwing his guts up- I think that's why. Anyway- he was like "No, I'll be alright! Don't fuss, Dean. You're such a pussy." He got pissed off with me- you know Freddie."

"He-" Henry remembered that he was promised not to lose a word about the conversation he had had with Baxter.

"What?"

"Nothing- Forget it."

Dean shrugged. "He can be so stupid, Freddie. He's got his ego and his pride, but he can't be arsed to go to the doctor. Can you imagine? He doesn't even want to get pain killers! And who has to listen to his complaints? Me."

"Pain killers?"

"Yeah- apparently, he can't walk properly sometimes because he's got stomach cramps."

"Good lord! The poor boy!"

"I know, right." Dean said, innocently sipping his coffee.

A silence filled the flat for quite some time, until all of a sudden, the click of an opening door was to be heard. "Morning..." The boy was huddled in a blanket. Only his feet, his face and a messy shock of blonde hair was to be seen.

"Freddie! You any better?"

"Not really...but I slept like a stone. What time is it?"

"Quarter to three."

"What?!"

"Yepp." Dean agreed. "It's your own fault, you know. 'Cuz you won't go to a proper-"

"Dean, stop it." Henry hissed quietly. Almost had Freddie reached the sofa when he stopped. He blinked as if blinded by the sun. "I...I think I..."

He tripped over his own feet. Henry's reaction came too late. Freddie fainted and fell.


	4. Chapter 4

The light was dim- definitely evening. The room was dark, except for the remaining light that struggled to float in from the outside. The view was actually quite lovely. Freddie was sure it was warm outside. He felt dazed and the stench of disinfectant made him sick. He turned his head with a moan. There were two familiar figures and a doctor who was rubbing his cheek. The two persons turned around and stormed off. They were obviously furious- and they were Freddie's parents.  
Only a few moments later, the doctor who had been hit by Mrs. Baxter, disappeared in the corridor, only to return, followed by a short, bearded man. Henry Best.  
Freddie rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the two of them looked at the boy. Henry with his ever sad eyes, and the doctor with…what was that? Embarrassment? Fear? He looked like a doctor from some cheesy hospital series- they have this one expression- it's always the same- when they don't know what's wrong with a patient, who is probably going to die.

Freddie knew what was wrong. He wasn't stupid. It had started with a series of headaches- really bad ones. Then there had been nosebleeds, apathy, he was constantly tired and sensitive to light, he couldn't keep down any food- but still felt like he took on weight and he had these pains- right above his crotch. It was alright. Freddie had had the thought when he had his first nose bleed. It was ok. He'd lived his life to the full. There was a tumour, somewhere in his body. It was perfectly fine- all the amazing people died young, didn't they? Jim Morrison, James Dean, Kurt Cobain,…  
Now, Freddie drew the conclusion, that his life had been pathetic anyway- well, his family was. To be honest, this wasn't the first time, Freddie considered death a welcome option.  
Most people knew Freddie Baxter as a cocky, intelligent, narcissist and jaunty. Yes, they were probably right with some of them- but not the latter. It was all masquerade. He had learned, however, not to show it. It was vital. Only emotional distance kept him alive. At the same time, swallowing all the emotions that did not fit into the identity he had made for himself, was slowly killing him.

"Hello, Freddie…" Henry's voice ripped him from his thoughts. The boy looked up, to find Best awkwardly stood by the window-side of his bed.  
"Hey."  
"How are you?"  
"Dunno… Why am I here?"  
"You fainted in…er..in the living room."  
"Ah. What's wrong with me?"  
"I…umm…I don't know yet. They hav-"  
"Don't think I'm stupid, Henry! I know what it is!"  
Henry said nothing for a good while, his eye wide and fixed on Freddie. His cheeks were pink with what seemed embarrassment.  
"Y-you do?"  
Freddie nodded. "Don't say you're sorry now." He said with a frown. "You can go and tell this cock of a doctor out there, that I don't want any treatment. It's ok. I'm going to die. So?"  
Best's reaction almost shocked the boy: he stayed calm. Only bit his lips and nodded slowly.  
"You don't know it, then…" he muttered more to himself than to Freddie.  
"What?!"  
Henry quickly looked at the medical man who was still stood outside. They both nodded. Then, Henry cleared his throat.  
"You're not going to die, and it's not a tumor."  
"WHAT?" Freddie exploded. "Oh god….! Is it-"  
"You're pregnant, Freddie."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh fuck off! I swear, I will-"  
"It's true!" Henry interrupted a lot louder than he had intended. "It's…it's true…I've seen the ultrasound…they also thought it were a tumour…but it turned out to be…" he chuckled insecurely. These words were simply too ridiculous. "A baby."  
"Jesus!" Henry could not help but notice that Freddie's eyes wandered down to his abdomen for a second. "Stop! Just stop it, alright?!" the boy cried at the top of his voice. "I'm a bloke! Male! I possess a penis! I don't know what they told you back in the day, but here's some news for you: Men cannot become pregnant! It is impossible! Now FUCK off!"  
"Bu-"  
"Get out!" Freddie started to feel sick again, because of all the shouting. Henry looked at him for some seconds, before throwing some square shaped papers onto Freddie's bed. There were two or three of them, they all faced down. Freddie's name was written on them. He picked them up with shaking hands. On the front, there was his name again- printed, along with that day's date. Above it- the blurred outlines of a foetus. Freddie stared at the pictures in disbelief.  
"They aren't fakes, if you think that." Henry said rather cocky. "I've seen them made. Congratulations." He reached for the door handle.  
"No!" came a voice from behind him. "P-please…don't leave…I'm sorry…"  
Freddie's voice was hollow, as was his gaze. "Is it true…? Is… _this_ inside me?"  
Henry nodded. "I suppose so."  
This time, Freddie's eyes were riveted to his belly. A pale, shaking hand carefully touched the hardly visible, hard bump. "How…how is it possible…?" he stammered. "How the fuck could that happen?"  
"Well…you should talk to Dr. Hartford out there…but as far…as far as I'm informed, it's a thing…there are a handful of men out there- I don't know- 'bout 20, who can get pregnant…apparently you're one of them."  
Freddie was still regarding his own body. Suddenly, the glass door opened, and the doctor, who had watched the entire scene, came in. "Good evening, Mr. Baxter. My name is Dr. Hartford."  
He exchanged glances, but Freddie went on staring holes into the air- or rather, his abdomen.  
"Mr. Baxter- I trust, Mr. Best has informed you about your situation?"  
A slow nod.  
"Excellent. Don't worry, Mr. Baxter, this time tomorrow, you'll be a free man."  
Freddie looked questioningly at the medic.  
"The abortion will be carried out tomorrow. Would that suit you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Abortion...? Is that how it works now? I don't have a say in this at all?"

Both Henry and the doctor looked surprised. "Well, you want to keep it then?"

"No!" Freddie again looked down on himself. "I don't know...I want to think about it."

"How long?"

"Don't know- until I know it."

"It'll be too late then..."

The boy frowned at the doctor. "Fuck's sake, just leave me alone!"

"You have to consider-"

Henry's sense of justice, and his need to protect the boy, were kicking up. "Excuse me. You heard Mr. Baxter. He's just got the news of his lifetime! Now, would you please just piss off and give him an hour to think?!"

The doctor grumbled and left.

"Thank you." Henry snapped when the door closed.

Freddie looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I can protect myself. Thanks."

"Oh shut up, would you?!"

Baxter blushed when he realised that he'd lost the upper hand.

"This is all so weird! Like, what is going on?!"

"You're p-"

"I know that! But...but how? Why me?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Henry said, his face stern and emotionless. "No. No, it doesn't. The only question you have to ask is: Do you want it?"

"I can't keep it, Henry! I've got no money to support the child! And my parents? Don't even ask!"

"Well, that's no problem." Henry shifted on his feet. He seemed nervous- as if he were ashamed of what he was saying. "I'm ready to help you out as best I can."

"Of course! Henry, I know what's going on in that head of yours! It's just another sad at-"

"If you won't let me help you, ask Dean and Scotty!"

"YOU TOLD THEM!?" Freddie burst out, noisily catching his breath.

"Course I haven't! Dean was there! You know Dean! He tells Scotty everything!"

"He tells everyone, everything!"

"I told him to wait for your decision."

"Of course, that's gonna stop him."

"Scotty will. She'll stop him. They're your friends, Freddie!"

"But they're idiots!"

"I don't know much about people- but I know that Scotty is reliable. And Dean doesn't want to annoy you. He's in awe of you!"

"He is what?"

"You don't even know? I thought you, with your huge ego-" Best gestured wildly at the word "huge". His face was funny to look at in that moment, because he was trying to amuse Baxter.

"-everyone thinks you know it."

There was a silence.

"Now you mention it... It was kind of obvious." Freddie chuckled, but his smile fell as soon as it had appeared. "He won't look up to me now. Nobody ever will..."

"Fred-"

"It's true though! At least for the next nine months! Nobody will be able to take me seriously! I'm pregnant! A pregnant bloke!"

Henry sat down. His expression showed concern and sadness. "You're still the same old Freddie though...just...just with a baby in your belly. Like I said: it's a thing. A strange thing- I have to admit that- but it happens. You don't have to ashamed."

"You're manipulating me. You want me to keep it, so you can care for me! Isn't that what you think? God, you're pathetic!"

"Would you- for once- stop turning my words around?! You can do what you want! It's your decision! I didn't ask the doctor for time! That was you. You alone! I'm just worried about you! I know what an abortion does to wom- well, people! And I know you want a family." Baxter's eyes widened. "Yes, that's right. I know it. I know it, because it's written upon your face. It's flowing from your eyes, every time you see families on the street...your family life hasn't been perfect so far- but here's some news for you: it never is. But this-" he pointed at Freddie's tummy. "This- is your chance to make it better, to show them what you can do, how much love you can give. This is a chance that comes one time only. You'll probably never get it again. So if you ask me- and I know you'll never do that, so I'll just tell you anyway: Keep it. It'll bring out the best of you."

Freddie just stared, eyes and mouth wide open. For a timeframe that felt like forever, nobody uttered a word. All that could be heard, were faint voices and the beeping of hospital devices.


	7. Chapter 7

A laugh. Insecurity. Wild eyes.

"Wow...!" He sounded breathless. "Wow...I never thought you could be...er...that convincing."

Freddie swallowed. When his hard shell was gone, all room for rage disappeared, his ego battered, his pride torn down like the wallpapers of an abandoned house- this was what remained of Freddie Baxter: A boy. Or rather- a girl who had become pregnant in her early teens and had just told her father. She knew she had to listen to him, because, in the end, he always knew better.

"I don't want to convince you. I only want to keep you from ruining yourself by making a decision that seems right, now. The final word is still on you, Freddie."

Baxter nodded. He scanned Henry from head to toe, then returned to gazing emptily at the wall opposite him. The silence from a few minutes before was resumed.

Henry had sat down at some point. He refused to leave as long as the boy didn't tell him to, and was now about to fall asleep.

Suddenly, a familiar, youthful voice tore him from his beginning slumber. The words "I'll keep it."

Echoed from the walls of his head.

"What?" He was awake within a second.

"I'll keep it, the baby. I'll carry it out."

Henry stared at him. Despite his own words, this came very surprisingly. Even though he thought the boy would opt for the abortion, Henry had not lied- he was ready to support him as good as possible.

"Are you sure? Is...is this final?""

Freddie nodded confidently. "Yeah."

"I'll go and tell Dr. Hartford then. I'm sure you want to go home."

A few hours later, Henry and Freddie were stood in front of the Warehouse, their home. There was sadness in the boy's eyes and he heaved a sigh. None of them had said as much as a word during the entire journey back.

"You alright?" Henry asked. It took him some courage to inquire. He knew how short tempered Freddie was- especially when it came to him, and he feared that his pregnancy would not exactly help it.

The only answer Henry got was a nod. Certainly, Freddie couldn't tell him, could he? He couldn't tell him, that he was scared of all the affection he would get, because he had hardly experienced any since his childhood? "They'll be gushing..." He muttered at last, very silently. "They'll be gushing, excited and happy. They'll be all "My god! A little baby! Oh Freddie, sit down, Freddie, when's it due? Boy or girl?..."! I can't stand it! 'Specially if people want to touch my belly every fucking day!" Freddie gesticulated strangely and pulled a face.

"But that's nice, isn't it? We want to be there for you!" Best had to admit that he was more than a little confused.

"But I don't want that! Do you know when was the last time someone's been there for me?!" He blurted out. Freddie didn't mean to shout. He knew Henry was really trying to be nice, but Freddie's image and independence was everything to him. It would take a long time for him to take it off. "Right... " his mood suddenly dropped and his demeanour became bitter. How could a 24 year old man (or boy), so Henry wondered, be bitter? What had happened to him?

"Must be about twelve years ago..." Freddie pushed the heavy metal door open with some force. "Sorry..." He muttered and disappeared in the house they called their home.

Henry remained where he was for another couple of minutes. He had to think about Freddie's words, the child and everything that had happened in these weird, last days. He even had a smoke, which he only did when he was nervous, or otherwise mentally unwell. Standing out in the darkness, in the cool air, watching the cars and people that were lit by the street lamps, calmed his nerves. With every draw, with every widening capillary of his lungs, he felt himself relax. It might not be his problem, but that was Henry. The people who meant something to him, were worth sleepless nights.

When he finally returned upstairs, he found Scotty and Dean sat on the sofa, looking sadly at one another. They looked up when they noticed the older man.

"What happened? Where's Freddie?"

"In his room. He wouldn't talk to us, Mr. B.!" Dean said with the voice of a complaining six-year-old.

"I was so excited!" Scotty added. "Is he gonna keep it?" Despite Freddie's cold behaviour, she still beamed like the the morning sun on a summer's day. Henry was unable to reply for a good while. He felt like he would betray Baxter, if he told them.

"Well..."

"Oh please, Mr. B.! What's he gonna do?"

"Well..." Henry sighed aloud. "Yeah. He's keeping it."

Scotty turned to face Dean, happiness and positive excitement lit up her face.

"Oh my god, Dean! Freddie's having a baby!"

"I heard..." The boy said, rather sceptically.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, taking the last free place on the sofa.

"Are you sure, he's not going to change his mind again? Like- you know Freddie. That's what he does..."

Fair point, Best thought, but this time, something was different. Back at the hospital, he'd seen a side to Freddie, he had never seen before. He seemed so, determined, so clear and certain, that Henry knew, the decision the boy had taken, was final, and nothing could ever change his mind again.

"Yeah, but not in this. He knows how important this is, and he knows the consequences. I swear, I've never seen him like he was at the hospital. He's not going to change his mind."

"It's still weird..." Dean added. "He's a man, though. I'd know because we fucked- several times."

Scotty nudged him when triumph entered Dean's demeanour.

"I've heard of it." She then stated, clearly defending Freddie. "I've seen a documentary about it once. It's a genetic thing. Only four men in Britain-well, five, with Freddie- are known. It's so adorable!"

"I think we should give him some time. Male or not, it's a big thing he's learned today. Let's see how he is in the morning. Scotty, will you stay?"

"No...I'm at Grimesby's tomorrow..."

This time it was Dean who raised his voice. "You've never had a holiday in your life. Not one bloody day."

"He's right..." Henry chipped in. "You should take tomorrow off- for Freddie...I know how much you want to question him, and, whether he likes it or not, he needs us now more than ever. We're his family at the moment, and he needs all of us."

"But..." Scotty sighed. Nobody said anything for a while. "Alright. I'll stay."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Freddie awoke to the tweeting of birds, various sore parts of his body and a raging hunger. Well...it was no hunger- it was a craving. A huge, intense, insanely strong craving for something sweet. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned. There was a gurgling, an unmistakable sound from his belly. The boy put a hand on his abdomen. What was that...?

The small, hard spot...it had evolved! It had become...become a tiny little...bump. Oh god...Freddie sighed heavily. What would it be like in seven or eight months? When the...the thing (he was unable to call it a "baby" yet) was huge? When his belly was round and heavy?

Baxter shuddered. All the unwanted attention! He knew, people would offer him seats or show their affectionate compassion in other ways. How had society developed the thought that, having children, was a misfortune? What had happened? Henry had been right. He was the first to pronounce the sorry truth, that Frederick Edward Baxter, wanted a family of his own. And, to be entirely honest, this way was quite the convenient solution.

A dry, sarcastic laugh escaped his throat, like so often when he thought of them. Those people, who called themselves his "family", but who had done nothing more in their entire lives than to ignore him, or criticise his every decision. It was always his younger sister and Christopher. Freddie refused to call him "brother".

He would not need them anymore now. How it had happened, he dared not ask. What had Henry said so correctly? Ah, yes "It doesn't matter, does it?"

Scotty had been the first to hear the sound of naked feet on wood, when she passed the door. When she was quite certain that Freddie was up, she fetched Henry with some urgency. Yes, she rushed him so much, that he didn't even have time to put the piece of carrot cake away, which they had been baking together.

"Scotty, really!" Henry protested as he was pushed towards "the pit". "You could ask him yourself! He won't bite!" Muffled he added, "...hopefully..."

"Please, Mr. B.! You're the only one he's talking to..."

Henry sighed, the cake still in hand. "Alright, alright..." He just couldn't say no to those big, brown eyes. Clearing his throat, Henry lifted his hand and knocked. "Freddie...? Eerrr...Goo-"

Suddenly the door opened, almost causing Henry to trip over. It was strange to regard Freddie's face in that moment. When he first opened the door, he looked rather grumpy-as always, but as soon as he saw the cake in Henry's hand, his eyes lit up. It was as if the piece of pastry had put a spell on him. "Good morning." He replied quickly. "Is that carrot cake?"

Henry was confused. He had entirely forgotten about it. Scotty gave him a nudge to remind him of his purpose. She was semi hidden behind Henry, like a child, and scanned Freddie from head to toe. It was all very awkward.

"eeerrr...yeah. Scotty and I made it, because we wanted to...well, we were looking for something to do and thought, "hey! Why not bake a cake?"."

Freddie stepped out of his room. "Can I have one? I'm starving."

"Eerrr...sure!" He stretched out the hand with the cake. The sweet smell of sugar, carrots, cinnamon and...what was that? Lavender? Freddie looked down on the cake and took it. On the white, barely hardened icing, were a few purple spots. Lavender indeed.

"Where the fuck did you get lavender?" The boy blurted out. He tried to be rude, but there was too much uncontrollable excitement in his voice, so that, in the end he sounded like a professor who had just read an excellent essay from a weak student.

"Mr. Richardson gave me some yesterday..." Scotty said and appeared from behind Henry. "As a reward. I know how much you like it..."

He looked strangely at the girl, clearly not knowing what to say. He cocked his head as a result. "Well...umm..yeah." He said and blushed. Why was he so ashamed of it? "Thank you..."

"Won't you come with us?" Scotty tweeted when Freddie turned to leave.

"Nah..." The boy replied and blushed. "You know...er..." He involuntarily looked down on himself. "Not too well..."

"You want some tea?" Henry chipped in, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"No, Henry seriously, I'm..." He stopped speaking. They had made a cake for him, used Scotty's precious lavender (probably Dean's idea); and to be fair, Freddie could really do with a cuppa and some distraction. He felt his stomach turn and grumble.

"Well, ok. I'm coming." Freddie smiled sheepishly and took a bite of his cake. "Just gonna change my clothes." He was indeed wearing last night's shirt and trousers.

He turned his back on his friends, closed the door and sank against it. A few deep breaths helped him to process what had happened.

There we go...he thought. There we go.


End file.
